My My
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: Just a short love story of HaeHyuk and WonKyu. Read and Review please


**Title:** **My My**

**Cast : **

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

**Pair: **HaeHyuk **(**Donghae **X **Eunhyuk**)** & WonKyu **(**Siwon **X **Kyuhyun**)**

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda ( koizumiamanda)

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship, a bit Humor

**Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan SM dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

**Warning :**** YAOI,** **JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN! **OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh**, alur membosankan, ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**** Please don't bash the pairing!**

**Summary : **Just a love story of HaeHyuk and WonKyu.

Penasaran?

Check it out!

_**My My**_

_**Han Eunkyo**_

_Present_

**HAPPY READING **

Suasana sekolah Shinhwa High School saat ini sangat ramai. Apalagi jika kita berada di aula sekolah mewah di Korea Selatan ini. Yah, di dalam aula kita dapat melihat sebuah panggung besar yang dihias sedemikian rupa agar terlihat menarik.

Belum lagi beberapa murid yang terlihat mengenakan kostum-kostum aneh dan lucu, sepertinya untuk pertunjukan drama. Dan jika kita melihat ke belakang panggung, terlihatlah para murid yang sedang sibuk dengan dunia mereka. Ada yang berlatih menyanyi, berlatih menari, dan sebagainya.

Seperti dua namja manis kita yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang disediakan di backstage ini, terlihat salah satu namja manis berambut ikal sedang menoel-noel tangan namja berambut merah kelam disampingnya.

"Hyukkie-hyung, pokoknya hyung harus melihat penampilan kami nanti saat kami tampil ne!" bujuk –paksa- seorang namja bername-tag 'Cho Kyuhyun' pada namja berambut merah kelam disampingnya.

Lee Hyukjae –sang korban- hanya membalas paksaan dongsaeng sepupunya itu dengan gumaman malas dan melanjutkan kegiatannya, membaca komik 'Kamichama Karin Chu' episode 25 yang sedang menceritakan tentang Karin yang tidak bisa kembali ke waktu lampau untuk menyelamatkan Michi, dan Kazune yang sedang bertarung dengan Jin.

Oke, back to story.

"Hyung~" rayu Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan agyeonya. Pantang menyerah untuk merayu hyungnya melihat penampilan paduan suara mereka nanti.

"Aish! Arra arra!" Eunhyuk yang mulai kesal akhirnya bersuara. Yang dibalas dengan pekikan senang dari sang dongsaeng.

"Jangan lupa ajak teman-teman hyung ya!"

"Jangan berbelit-belit. Bilang saja 'Jangan lupa ajak Siwon-sunbae ya'. Tujuanmu sebenarnya itu, kan?" ujar Eunhyuk kesal.

Bagaimana bisa dengan teganya dongsaeng sepupunya ini memanfaatkan dirinya untuk mendekatkan pujaan hati Kyuhyun kepada dongsaengnya itu? Tega sekali.

"Hehe. Hyung pinter deh"

"Cih, kalau ada maunya saja, baru bilang seperti itu." Decih Eunhyuk.

Yah, sekolah mewah ini sedang merayakan hari ulang tahun kepala sekolah –Lee Sooman- yang ke-60. Dan sebagai hari anniversary sang kepala sekolah yang sudah menduduki jabatannya selama empat puluh tahun lamanya. Adakah yang bertanya-tanya, apakah Lee Sooman-sshi ini tidak lelah duduk selama empat puluh tahun? Ckckck.

"Kyuhyunnie, ayo siap-siap! Sebentar lagi giliran kita." Panggil seorang namja tampan sembari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

'Wah~ Tampan sekali!'

"Ah, annyeonghaseyo sunbae. Lee Donghae imnida." Sapa sang namja tampan pada Eunhyuk yang menatapnya kagum.

Eunhyuk terpana. Namja berambut hitam dihadapannya ini benar-benar tampan! Belum lagi suaranya yang lembut dan menenangkan.

"Hyung aku pergi dulu ya!" pamit Kyuhyun.

Namun karena tidak mendapat respon dari sang hyung, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menatap wajah Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun terkikik pelan. Dapat ia lihat kini Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan mata berbinar dan mulut sedikit terbuka.

'Terpesona, eoh?'

"Kajja!" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik Donghae menjauhi tempat hyungnya berada.

"Dia Lee Hyukjae-sunbae, sepupumu itu kan? Sunbae itu kenapa?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Ne, dia Hyukkie-hyung yang sering aku ceritakan. Untuk hal itu aku juga tidak tahu."

Baru kali ini ia ditatap aneh begitu itu oleh seorang sunbae. Belum lagi sunbae itu sepupu Kyuhyun. Donghae jadi berpikir, apakah semua anggota keluarga Kyuhyun mempunyai sifat aneh, seperti namja yang berjalan disampingnya ini? –Donghae pernah melihat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tatapan yang sama saat pertama kali menatap Choi Siwon, sunbae mereka-. Hi~ Donghae bergidik ngeri.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ani"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayolah Siwonnie~" rayu Eunhyuk pada Choi Siwon –sahabat sekaligus teman sekelasnya- saat Siwon sedang berlatih bermain gitar untuk penampilan duetnya di backstage panggung mereka.

"Aku sedang sibuk, Hyukkie" tolak Siwon halus.

"Aku ingin melihat namja itu lagi. Sepertinya ia anggota paduan suara karena tadi dia memakai kostum yang sama dengan Kyuhyunnie. Ayolah Wonnie aku mohon~" Kini Eunhyuk mulai menoel-noel lengan Siwon seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun terhadapnya tadi, tak lupa pula dengan monkey eyesnya yang membuat sahabatnya ini tidak tega untuk menolak keinginannya.

"Aish! Baiklah. Baiklah. Tapi setelah paduan suara selesai, kita harus kembali ke backstage, oke? Jangan lupakan jika kelas kita juga akan tampil nanti, Hyukkie-ya."

"Iya. Iya. Aku mengerti. Kajja! Kajja! Kajja!" seru Eunhyuk semangat sambil berjalan dengan langkah bahagia, meninggalkan Siwon yang sedang meletakkan gitarnya sebelum mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Suatu hari**_

_**Dikala kita duduk di tepi pantai**_

_**Dan memandang**_

_**Ombak di lautan yang kian menepi**_

"Sudah mulai! Kajja palli!"

Eunhyuk menarik Siwon duduk di tempat duduk kosong terdekat dari panggung.

_**Burung camar**_

_**Terbang bermain di derunya air**_

_**Suara alam ini**_

_**Hangatkan jiwa kita**_

Kini mata Siwon dan Eunhyuk menatap kelompok paduan suara yang sedang bernyanyi di atas panggung.

Kelompok yang terdiri dari 24 orang itu memiliki enam orang di barisan depan, delapan orang di barisan tengah, dan sepuluh orang di barisan belakang. Kelompok paduan suara itu terdiri dari empat belas murid perempuan dan sepuluh murid laki-laki. Jangan lupakan dua orang siswa laki-laki lagi yang bertugas untuk memainkan instrumen berupa gitar dan piano. Jadi, jika dijumlahkan semua anggota yang sedang berada di atas panggung itu berjumlah 26 orang.

_**Sementara**_

_**Sinar surya perlahan mulai tenggelam**_

_**Suara gitarmu**_

_**Mengalunkan melodi tentang cinta**_

"Wah~"

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk menatap Donghae yang sedang bermain piano dengan kagum.

_**Ada hati**_

_**Membara erat bersatu**_

_**Getar seluruh jiwa**_

_**Tercurah saat itu**_

"Dongsaengmu yang mana?" tanya Siwon.

"Yang dibarisan paling depan itu. Orang ketiga dari kiri. Yang berambut ikal berwarna cokelat." Jawab Eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae.

Siwonpun melihat kearah namja yang ciri-cirinya disebutkan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Dongsaengmu manis" bisiknya pelan.

"Mwo?"

_**Kemesraan ini**_

_**Janganlah cepat berlalu**_

_**Kemesraan ini**_

_**Ingin kukenang selalu**_

_**Hatiku damai**_

_**Jiwaku tentram disampingmu**_

_**Hatiku damai**_

_**Jiwaku tentram bersamamu**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_Done~_

_Sampai ketemu di chapter 2~_

Mohon Review nya...

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

_**G**__**AMSAHAE**__** (_ _)* bow **__**90**__** ͦ ***_

_**Salam hangat author. **_

_**Han **__**EunK**__**yo**_


End file.
